Mi linda tramposa
by Luna Creciente24
Summary: Ella, una hermosa mujer cuyo "trabajo" consistía en engañar tontos incautos. El, un caballero muy atractivo que se había forjado una carrera de psiquiatra. Una afortunada situación los había reunido; ella debió huir, vean como se reencuentran y que le propone para seguir viendose... capitulo 3 UP!
1. Resumen

**Resumen**

 ** _Sakura Kinomoto y su hermano Touya viven al día, trampeando como pueden._**

Su timo favorito es sencillo: él se encarga de buscarle algún incauto con más dinero que cerebro, y ella lo atonta con su belleza antes de pegarle un buen sablazo.

Hasta ahora no les ha ido del todo mal, pero su suerte está a punto de cambiar. Shaoran Li, el padrino de su última víctima, es un psiquiatra de reconocido prestigio que enseguida descubre el juego que Sakua se trae entre manos. Ante la amenaza de ser desenmascarada, ella debe renunciar a sus planes y desaparecer, pero él no parará hasta dar con ella y hacerle una sorprendente proposición.

¿Puede una estafadora de tres al cuarto enamorarse de un famoso psiquiatra? ¿Y al revés?

Sumérgete en un romántico cuento de que cambiará la vida de dos personas para siempre.

* * *

Quiero probar escribir esta historia, me encanta leer pero aun no he escrito.

Hacedme saber si les interesa para comenzar.


	2. Conociento a Ying Fa Wang

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.

Me disculpo por no subir los capítulos con anterioridad pero se me presentaron algunos problemas con el ordenador.

Gracias a:

Sora

Guest

Pao

Amy

ALINA0404

Por animarme a escribirla, espero continúen conmigo hasta el final (un comentario por capitulo)

* * *

MI LINDA TRAMPOSA

Capitulo 1

Conociendo a Ying Fa Wang

Shaoran Li abrió el maletero, sacó el escaso equipaje y sus largas piernas salvaron con agilidad los tres escalones de piedra de la entrada. Casi en el mismo instante en que apoyó el índice sobre el timbre de la puerta, ésta se abrió y un mayordomo con chaleco de rayas y expresión impasible, de esos que ya sólo aparecen en las películas inglesas de baronesa, castillo y té, lo invitó a gravilla de la entrada crujió bajo los anchos neumáticos del deportivo negro. El jardinero dejó de rascarse la entrepierna durante unos instantes, miró de reojo el impecable Audi TT descapotable del que un hombre alto y elegante acababa de bajarse y, como hacía a menudo, pensó en lo injusta que era la vida, antes de volver su atención a la manguera con la que en ese momento refrescaba el espectacular parterre de hibiscos rojos.

–Buenos días, señorito Shaoran –saludó, inclinándose con insospechada flexibilidad para coger su equipaje.

–Buenos días, Wei. Ya veo que en esta casa nunca cambia nada.

El hombre asintió con dignidad, como si fuera un cumplido, y lo condujo a través de varios salones de gran amplitud, hasta llegar a un porche digno de figurar en la portada de Casa y Jardín, frente al que se extendía una interminable pradera de césped bien cuidado que refrescaba la vista.

–Señora, el señorito Shaoran.

–Gracias, Wei. Tráiganos algo de beber, por favor.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre el amplio sillón de ratán y besó a su hermana en la mejilla.

–Hola, Faren. Como ves, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, así que aquí me tienes.

A la mujer no le gustó el brillo malicioso de aquellos ojos ambar tan distintos de los suyos, negros y algo miopes. En realidad, su hermano y ella no podían ser más diferentes.

Shaoran era muy alto, y el polo azul que llevaba esa mañana resaltaba los hombros anchos de nadador amateur. Unas pocas canas salpicaban sus sienes y aliviaban el tono, chocolate, de sus cabellos. A pesar de que le quedaban pocos años para cumplir los cuarenta, había que reconocer que estaba más atractivo que nunca. Muchas mujeres debían de pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por la escandalosa cantidad de ellas que, según los rumores, pasaban por su cama.

Faren, en cambio, con sus mechas rubias y su figura regordeta, parecía exactamente lo que era: una mujer de mediana edad –aún le costaba creer que hubiera cumplido ya los cincuenta y dos hacía menos de un mes– que disfrutaba demasiado de la comida. Era injusto, suspiró; aunque sólo fueran hermanos de padre, ¿por qué no podía ella parecerse un poco más a Shaoran?

La voz profunda de su hermano –hasta en eso parecía que los dioses lo habían premiado con doble ración de testosterona– la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y tuvo que pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

–Me gustaría saber dónde están los tortolitos –dijo sentándose sobre uno de los enormes y confortables sillones con sus característicos movimientos felinos–. Estoy deseando conocer a la maravillosa prometida de mi ahijado. A juzgar por las palabras de Hien, la interminable lista de encantos que la adornan haría babear al perro de Pávlov sin necesidad de campanilla.

Faren se revolvió en su asiento nerviosa, algo que le ocurría siempre que se enfrentaba con aquel hermano que, aunque era catorce años menor que ella, de alguna manera la hacía sentirse una niña pequeña y algo estúpida. La elegancia de sus ademanes, la arrolladora seguridad en sí mismo de un hombre que ha llegado a lo más alto en su profesión, y el oscuro encanto que lo rodeaba como un halo invisible minaban aún más su ya escasa autoestima cuando se comparaba con él.

–Hien ha ido a jugar al golf, debe de estar a punto de llegar. Ying Fa vendrá más tarde; ha salido de compras. Ya verás, te parecerá encantadora. –Lo observó dudosa–. Eso, si no empiezas a hacerla sentirse incómoda con tus trucos de psiquiatra.

–¿Cuándo es la boda? –preguntó él como si no hubiera oído su último comentario.

Faren sonrió por vez primera; por fortuna, aquel tema de conversación era terreno seguro, así que comentó con entusiasmo:

–Se casarán aquí, en Tomoeda, dentro de dos meses. ¿No es maravilloso?

Aquellos ojos inquietantes la examinaron por entre los párpados entornados durante un buen rato, y ella volvió a rebullirse incómoda en el asiento. Sin embargo, cuando habló por fin, su hermano se limitó a decir:

–Maravilloso, aunque quizá algo precipitado, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?

Faren hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano y empezó a hablar muy deprisa, como si pensara que la velocidad de sus explicaciones era directamente proporcional a la capacidad de persuasión de sus argumentos.

–Es cierto que ha ido todo un poquito rápido. Hace tan sólo tres meses ninguno de ellos sabía siquiera de la existencia del otro y, de pronto, gracias a un pequeño incidente con el coche, se conocen, se enamoran y ya estamos preparando la boda. ¡Es tan romántico!

Lanzó un hondo suspiro, y a Shaoran le pareció escuchar una dulce melodía interpretada por un cuarteto de violines invisibles.

–Sí, muy romántico. –A su hermana se le escapó por completo el velado sarcasmo, pero la impertinencia de su siguiente comentario hizo que lo mirara llena de indignación–. Te recuerdo que mi ahijado, además de ser un jovencito bastante pánfilo, es un rico heredero.

–Mira, Shaoran, ¡no te consiento que te metas con mi hijo! No sé qué habría sido de mí cuando murió Sao, de no ser por Hien. –Los labios y las gruesas mejillas temblaban, y tenía los ojos inundados.

En ese preciso instante, la aparición del mayordomo con la bandeja de los refrescos disipó parte de la tensión que cargaba el ambiente. Con habilidad profesional, el psiquiatra condujo la conversación por terrenos menos cenagosos, hasta que, por fin, el alegre repiqueteo de los clavos de unos zapatos de golf sobre las baldosas de piedra anunció la llegada de su sobrino. Alto y bastante desgarbado, su pelo tenía el mismo tono rubio desvaído que el de su madre, aunque los ojos, un poco saltones y de un anodino tono azulejo, eran herencia de su progenitor.

–¡Hola, mamá! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Shaoran! –El recién llegado hablaba de un modo engolado, como un primer ministro que pronunciara un interminable discurso frente al populacho. Después de darle un beso a su madre, se volvió a estrechar la mano de su tío con vehemencia–. ¡He visto que has vuelto a publicar un artículo en The American Journal of Psychiatry! Acabo de contárselo a mis compañeros de partido y, créeme, les ha impresionado.

Su acento era perfecto, y su entusiasmo, conmovedor. A pesar del ligero desprecio que siempre había albergado por ese sobrino suyo, apenas diez años menor que él, Shaoran se había sentido obligado a aceptar la invitación de su hermana para pasar unos días en su casa y conocer, de paso, a aquel dechado de virtudes con el que Hien iba a casarse con tanta precipitación. Faren no tenía más que pájaros en la cabeza y, desde que enviudó hacía ya casi quince años, Shaoran, muy a su pesar, se había convertido en algo así como la figura paterna de aquellos dos inocentones con más dinero que cerebro. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo resignado, eran la única familia que tenía. Hien seguía hablando, así que trató de prestarle atención.

–Ya verás cuando conozcas a Ying. Tú también te vas a enamorar de ella, ¿verdad, mamá?

Su madre asintió, mirando a su único hijo con expresión de gallina clueca.

–Ying es un encanto. Tan guapa, tan educada, tan sencilla, tan... tan como debe ser.

Shaoran enarcó una de las arrogantes cejas negras antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida, pero no hizo ningún comentario. La conversación continuó durante un buen rato por los mismos derroteros; su ahijado y su hermana enzarzados en una competición a ver quién hacía la loa más exagerada de aquella diosa venida a la Tierra, mientras él reprimía un bostezo detrás de otro. Cuando por fin se detuvieron a tomar aire, el imperturbable Wei anunció a la señorita Wang.

Hien y Shaoran se pusieron en pie en el acto para recibirla, aunque este último permaneció unos pasos por detrás de su sobrino, decidido a no perderse detalle de la recién llegada.

–¡Ying, estás preciosa, como siempre! –Hieno depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de su novia y, con un brazo posesivo alrededor de la esbelta cintura, se volvió para presentársela a Shaoran–: Ying Fa, te presento a mi tío y padrino, Shaoran Li, del que tantas veces te he hablado.

–Tantísimas que para mí es casi como si ya fuéramos viejos amigos, Li.

La deliciosa sonrisa que acompañó sus palabras habría deslumbrado a la mayoría de la población portadora del cromosoma XY; sin embargo, Shaoran se limitó a observarla fijamente antes de contestar con sequedad:

–Yo tengo pocos amigos.

Lo único que indicó que había captado el significado de aquel seco comentario fue el rápido parpadeo de los grandes ojos verdes, pero, enseguida, la recién llegada se acercó a su futura suegra y le dio un efusivo beso en cada mejilla.

–Ying, querida, no hagas caso de mi hermano. Es un bromista.

A pesar del simulacro de sonrisa que permanecía atornillada a sus labios, Faren apenas podía disimular el azoramiento que le había producido la rudeza de Shaoran. Para una persona pacífica y fácil de llevar como era ella, las discusiones y los malos rollos a su alrededor le producían un malestar casi físico, así que empezó a hablar atropelladamente de la nueva ola de calor que había anunciado el hombre del tiempo para los próximos días.

–¡Vaya por Dios, Faren, qué mala suerte! –se lamentó Ying Fa.

–Sí, ¿verdad? –Su novio asintió compungido–. Pero hay que mirar el lado positivo, Ying; con el calor jugaré menos al golf y así tendremos más tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

–Entonces retiro lo de «mala suerte», mi amor.

Una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los firmes labios de Shaoran al escuchar el empalagoso diálogo y contemplar la expresión de cachorro enamorado de su ahijado, que parecía incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro de su prometida ni por un segundo. A pesar de ello, mantuvo el semblante impasible mientras examinaba sin disimulo a la mujer que acababa de tomar asiento frente a él.

Hien no había exagerado al decir que era preciosa. Ying Fa Wang llevaba la reluciente melena castaña recogida en un moño bajo, y un vestido sin mangas discreto y elegante que se ajustaba a las suaves curvas sin marcarlas en exceso. Al cruzar las piernas, la falda se le había subido unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, y la loneta cruda de los almohadones del sillón ponía de manifiesto el delicado color miel de las bien torneadas piernas. Sin embargo, su rasgo más llamativo eran aquellos inmensos ojos verdes, bordeados de espesas pestañas oscuras, que se posaban sobre su novio con adoración mientras, en apariencia, permanecía ajena por completo al intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

Los tres siguieron de cháchara durante un buen rato, hasta que Shaoran, aburrido, decidió intervenir.

–Señorita Amamiya...

–Ying, por favor. Nada de formalidades; dentro de unos meses te convertirás en mi tío político.

Los novios intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se les escapó una risita irritante.

–Por supuesto..., Ying Fa. Cuéntame algo de ti. Hien te pone por las nubes, pero hay algunos detalles que me gustaría conocer.

–Claro que sí, Shaoran. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras. –Una vez más, le lanzó una de aquellas impactantes sonrisas, al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos en el regazo, igual que una alumna aplicada que se enfrenta al examen de su profesor, esto mermo el impacto de que le llamase por su nombre en lugar de su apellido sin haberlo autorizado.

–¿De qué parte de China eres?

–Nací en Hong Kong, pero vine a Japón cuando era una niña.

–¿A qué te dedicas?

–Soy empresaria o, mejor dicho, lo seré dentro de poco.

–Dentro de pocos días tu sueño se hará realidad, cariño.

–¡Yo seré tu primera clienta, Ying! En cuanto pierda alguno de los kilitos que me sobran, me pasaré por tu tienda a menudo.

–Empresaria. Suena de maravilla. ¿En qué sector, exactamente?

–¿Cuál va a ser? ¿Eres ciego, Shaoran? ¿No ves lo elegante que es? –Diego se llevó la mano de su prometida a los labios con un gesto afectado, le dio un cálido beso en el dorso y se ganó otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas de papel cuché–. Ying va a abrir una boutique superexclusiva en Tomoeda.

–Fascinante.

–Sólo las mejores marcas, por supuesto. Gracias a Hien, he conocido a un montón de posibles clientas. El pobre se desvive por complacerme, es taaaan mono. –Le revolvió el pelo con una mano con el mismo gesto que dedicaría a un perro fiel, y los labios seductores se fruncieron en un mohín mimoso capaz de derretir el cerebro de cualquier incauto.

Los oscuros ojos de Shaoran seguían estudiando hasta el más mínimo gesto de aquel compendio de perfecciones.

Estaba a punto de descartarla como a otra de esas bellezas sin cerebro que pueblan el mundo sin más cometido que adornarlo y de brindar en silencio a la salud de aquella pareja de cabezas huecas cuando, de pronto, detectó un destello burlón en los ojos verdes. Al instante, entornó los párpados, suspicaz, pero lo que quiera que fuese que había llamado su atención ya no estaba ahí, y se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.

Una vez más, el mayordomo los interrumpió para anunciar en tono agorero que la comida estaba servida. Sin dejar de charlar, se dirigieron al comedor de verano, a pesar de que ya estaban a mediados de octubre. El comedor era una especie de invernadero abierto al jardín, en el que un ventilador de techo y la sombra que proyectaban las numerosas plantas que crecían en su interior refrescaban el ambiente.

Shaoran los siguió en último lugar y aprovechó para contemplar, apreciativo, las caderas esbeltas que se balanceaban con seductora cadencia delante de él. A pesar de ser muy alta, Ying Fa Wang calzaba unos tacones de diez centímetros, y la novedad de no sacarle a una mujer más de medio palmo le resultó extrañamente atractiva.

Como era costumbre en esa casa, todos los platos que se sirvieron, además de abundantes, fueron exquisitos. En ese sentido, el buen apetito de la anfitriona y su afición a la alta cocina era una gran ventaja; lo malo era que la pobre se había jurado que adelgazaría cinco kilos para la boda de su hijo, y veía pasar plato tras plato por delante de sus narices con expresión lastimera.

Aquello estaba resultando más duro de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Desolada, Faren miró su ración de besugo a la plancha, acompañado por unas cuantas hojas de lechuga casi sin aliñar, y suspiró. Sin embargo, se había prometido a sí misma que perdería el peso que se había propuesto, aunque tuviera que coserse los labios con hilo de nailon y, mientras tanto, se limitaría a disfrutar viendo comer a los demás.

Ajeno por completo al desdichado estado de ánimo de su hermana, Shaoran se relajó un poco y comió con ganas mientras escuchaba la conversación insustancial que mantenían los otros tres sin prestar mucha atención. Cuando terminó, hizo una seña al mayordomo para que volviera a pasarle la fuente.

–Tengo que acordarme de mandar a Yuuki toda la información de vuestra boda –comentó Faren, sin dejar de seguir el recorrido del tenedor de su hermano del plato de besugo al horno, acompañado de tiernas patatas panaderas, hasta su boca con expresión soñadora.

–¿Yuuki?

–Sí, Yuuki, ya sabes, esa prima un poco fulana de tu padre que trabaja en el Asahi Shinbun.

–¡Mamá! –Hien sonó escandalizado, pero su madre no se inmutó.

–Hijo, ya sabes lo que decía tu abuelo: al pan, pan, al vino, vino, y a las putas, putas. ¿Un poquito más de besugo, hermano?

Con una sardónica sonrisa de medio lado, Shaoran negó al instante con la cabeza; en realidad, no le habría extrañado nada ver a su ahijado tapar los oídos de su prometida para no mancillar su inocencia.

–A ver si me acuerdo de pedirle a Wei que le mande mañana un email.

Al oír aquello, Ying, a quien en ese momento su novio le ofrecía un bocado de su propio plato –como si fuera distinto del besugo que ella estaba comiendo, el mismo que el día anterior habían enganchado en un palangre unos pescadores en aguas del Cantábrico–, cerró la boca de golpe y se volvió hacia ella alarmada. El trozo de pescado cayó encima del impoluto mantel francés con encaje de Valenciennes y dejó un considerable cerco de grasa a su alrededor.

–¡Ups! –Ying se llevó el puño a la boca para reprimir una carcajada, y los iris verdes relucieron con diversión. No obstante, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que a Shaoran no se le había escapado aquel gesto espontáneo, recuperó la compostura en el acto. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se dirigió a su prometido con una mirada afligida–. ¡Perdóname, cariño, soy tan torpe! El precioso mantel de tu madre...

–No te preocupes, mi amor, ha sido un accidente. ¿Estás bien?

Ella hizo un puchero conmovedor y asintió con valentía. Al ver aquella muestra de entereza, Hien no pudo reprimir el impulso de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y apretarla contra él para confortarla.

–No te preocupes, Hien. Le diré a Wei que lo lleve al tinte esta tarde. Son muy profesionales, ya verás; seguro que no queda ni rastro de la mancha. ¿Alguien quiere repetir? –preguntó esperanzada su futura suegra, al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el dorso de la mano.

Shaoran seguía el pequeño drama con interés, aunque su rostro mantenía la impenetrabilidad de costumbre. Después de tantos años ejerciendo la psiquiatría, tenía un considerable conocimiento de la naturaleza humana y, en cuanto leyó el inoportuno regocijo en aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes, ya no le cupo la menor duda de que la señorita Amamiya no era la recatada mujercita de familia bien que quería hacerles creer.

–No, gracias, Faren, estaba todo delicioso, pero no puedo más. Eres muy amable por no enfadarte conmigo y por lo del Asahi Shinbun. –Nuevo flashazo de dentadura espectacular–. Sin embargo, te agradecería que esperaras un poco antes de hacer el anuncio. Ya sabes que mi hermano aún se encuentra de viaje, y no me agradaría que se enterase de un asunto de semejante importancia por la prensa.

–Claro, claro, por supuesto. Esperaré a que vuelva, estoy impaciente por conocer a Touya. ¿Aún no has sabido nada de él?

–Su hermano es corresponsal de guerra. Trabaja para un importante diario norteamericano y hay veces que resulta imposible contactar con él durante largos períodos de tiempo –le aclaró Hien a su tío con orgullo.

–Fascinante –repitió éste una vez más.

Sólo quedaba ella en el comedor. Los demás se habían levantado y habían desaparecido a toda prisa con la excusa de echarse la siesta. Faren miró a uno y otro lado y, al ver que no había moros en la costa, cogió el trozo de pescado y las patatas que habían caído sobre el mantel con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca con la ansiedad de una bulímica compulsiva. A pesar de que el besugo estaba frío y las patatas algo acartonadas, cerró los ojos y los saboreó con deleite.

–Ejem, ejem.

Aquel diplomático carraspeo la hizo dar un respingo y abrió los párpados sobresaltada. Frente a ella, Wei la contemplaba con expresión de reproche.

–¿Desea algo más la señora?

Faren se puso colorada y balbuceó:

–Nada, nada... Es... es sólo que no quería que... que la mancha fuera a más.

El mayordomo se limitó a asentir impasible.

–¡Oh, siento interrumpirte, pensé que no había nadie!

Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo pero, de inmediato, Shaoran se levantó de la silla que ocupaba tras el imponente escritorio Chippendale y, con mucha cortesía, la invitó a quedarse.

–Por supuesto que no me interrumpes. Pasa, Ying Fa.

–Ying –le recordó ella en tono arrullador.

–Ying Fa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–¿Estás trabajando? Imagino que un psiquiatra tan reconocido como tú no debe de tener ni un minuto libre.

La mirada y las palabras de Ying tenían justo el grado necesario de admiración para elevar hasta la estratosfera el ego masculino más templado, y el hombre al que iban dirigidas se dijo, lleno de cinismo, que aquella preciosidad que alzaba su rostro hacia él con expresión inocente tenía un don. Los labios de Shaoran se fruncieron de manera casi imperceptible mientras se acercaba a ella muy despacio.

–Estoy trabajando en un artículo para una revista, pero aún tengo tiempo hasta que se cumpla el plazo de entrega. ¿Venías a cambiar tu libro? Déjame ver. –Extendió la mano imperioso, y ella reprimió el impulso de esconder la suya detrás de la espalda.

–El arte griego, de John Boardman –leyó en voz alta. Sorprendido, clavó la vista en ella; estaban tan cerca que percibió las curiosas pintitas grises que moteaban uno de los iris–. ¿Te gusta el arte?

Un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una respuesta sucinta:

–Un poco.

Shaoran se acercó aún más y su instinto le advirtió que ella hacía un esfuerzo considerable para no apartarse de él; sin embargo, aquel bonito rostro alzado hacia el suyo conservó la placidez de una tarde de verano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a notar la familiar subida de adrenalina que solía sentir desde que era niño cuando se enfrentaba a algún rompecabezas especialmente complicado.

–Elige el que quieras, yo te lo alcanzaré.

Ying aprovechó la oferta para dar un paso atrás y alejarse de él en dirección a la maravillosa biblioteca que ocupaba toda la extensión de una pared.

–En realidad, lo que me gusta es mirar las fotos, pero –bajó la voz y soltó una risita tonta– confieso que las de ese libro eran un poco subidas de tono, con tantas estatuas de hombres desnudos. Ni Hien ni yo somos grandes lectores, la verdad sea dicha. Es otra de las muchas cosas que tenemos en común.

–Esta biblioteca la fue reuniendo el marido de mi hermana a lo largo de su vida, y estoy seguro de que, si los libros siguen aquí, es porque Faren considera que resultan decorativos.

Los ojos oscuros siguieron con interés la manera en que los pequeños dientes blancos se clavaron con fuerza en el incitante labio inferior..., ¿una provocación?, ¿un intento de ocultar una sonrisa? Pero ella enseguida desvió el rostro y se puso a buscar entre los centenares de volúmenes alineados en las señoriales estanterías de madera de roble.

–Ése me gusta.

El libro que señalaba quedaba un poco por encima de su cabeza. Shaoran lo cogió y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al leer el título: Grandes familias de la nobleza europea de la A a la Z.

–Bonito libro.

–Es como el ¡Hola!, pero a lo bestia, es decir –carraspeó un par de veces–, me viene muy bien para averiguar más cosas sobre mis futuras clientas.

–Claro, claro.

Shaoran le tendió el ejemplar y, cuando ella fue a cogerlo, rozó la suave piel del interior de su muñeca con uno de sus dedos de manera deliberada. Ying alzó los ojos hacia él alarmada y, al ver el brillo perverso que animaba las pupilas oscuras, agarró el libro y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **Que tal... ?**

 **Interesante?**

 **Cuéntenme** **, ya casi tengo listo el capitulo 2. pero depende de ustedes que lo suba.**


	3. Al descubierto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

 **Me disculpo por tardar en subir el capitulo dos pero lo bueno se hace esperar.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Sora: Gracias por tu entusiasmo. eso me anima a continuar el fic. Respecto a quien se enamora primero ambos serán muy obstinados es todo lo que te diré por ahora.**

 **Amy: Gracias. Aqui te dejo el segundo capitulo. espero lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como disfrute escribirlo.**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016: GRACIAS. Disfruta este capitulo también. Espero sigas comentando**

 **ALINA0404: Gracias. tus comentarios me ayudan bastante. Sobre Shaoran sera mas serio aun, y Sakura siempre fue imprudente, despistada y dulce (no sera mala) pero si he cambiado su personalidad, es decir, es mas real y menos angelical jejeje espero que os guste este capi también.**

 **Disfrutenlo! espero continúen conmigo hasta el final (un comentario por capitulo)**

* * *

 **MI LINDA TRAMPOSA**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Al descubierto**

Shaoran llevaba un par de días en casa de su hermana y en ese poco tiempo había hecho unos cuantos descubrimientos de lo más interesantes: uno, Ying Fa Wang tenía a Faren y a su hijo completamente abducidos; dos, la enigmática joven procuraba evitar su compañía en lo posible de manera sutil pero persistente; tres, Hien y ella no dormían en la misma habitación.

Cuando le preguntó a su ahijado sobre aquel estado de cosas, Hien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y respondió, como si a esas alturas del siglo fuera lo más normal del mundo, que:

- _Ying era una mujer chapada a la antigua y que, aunque ya había tenido algún novio, estaba decidida a que la noche de bodas fuera algo muy especial para ellos._

Al oír aquello, Shaoran había soltado un silbido silencioso; si el tontaina de su sobrino se había tragado semejante excusa es que era más idiota de lo que pensaba. Respecto a su hermana, estaba claro que a Faren, más carca que una beata de pueblo, la situación le parecía de perlas y elevaba aún más el alto concepto que ya tenía de su futura nuera.

–¿Hoy no vas a la playa con Hien?

Aquella voz, grave y acariciadora, la hizo dar un bote en la hamaca. Ying abrió los párpados en el acto y, aunque los ardientes ojos ambar estaban escondidos tras unas Wayfarer negras, sintió que recorrían hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo, cubierto tan sólo por un conservador biquini blanco, y se vio obligada a reprimir las ganas de taparse con una de las suaves toallas de rizo del montón que Wei dejaba siempre junto a ella.

–¡Shaoran, qué sorpresa! Faren me comentó que tenías una reunión con unos señores muy importantes.

Shaoran desvió la vista de aquel cuerpo espectacular durante unos segundos y miró a su alrededor. La inmensa piscina de mármol travertino, rodeada de altísimas palmeras, era impresionante, y el agua –como bien sabía él, que había hecho unos cuantos largos a primera hora de la mañana– tenía una temperatura perfecta.

–He acabado antes de lo que pensaba.

Sin pedir permiso, se sentó en el borde de la hamaca, de forma que uno de sus fuertes muslos, cubierto por unos ligeros pantalones de algodón, rozaba con descaro la cadera desnuda de Ying. Al instante, el sol desapareció oculto tras su imponente figura.

–Shaoran, ¿te importa apartarte un poco? Estaba tomando el sol –rogó ella con dulzura.

Las gafas ocultaban los ojos masculinos por completo y hacían imposible adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

–Creo que ya estás lo suficiente bronceada. –Con un ronroneo seductor, deslizó uno de los largos dedos morenos a lo largo de su antebrazo–. No sería bueno que esta piel tan delicada se quemara.

Ying se apartó tan deprisa que a punto estuvo de caerse por el otro lado de la hamaca.

–¿Querías algo? –Se notaba a la legua que luchaba por ser educada, pero esta vez su boca no esbozó ninguna sonrisa sugerente.

–Sólo hablar un poco contigo...

Ahora aquel dedo curioso recorría la suave curva de su estómago, erizando a su paso los poros de su piel, hasta que ella no pudo resistirlo más y lo apartó de un manotazo no muy delicado.

–No me gustan estos juegos. Soy la novia de Hien.

Con las finas cejas castañas ligeramente fruncidas, parecía el epítome de la doncella ofendida.

–Perdona –no sonaba arrepentido en absoluto–, ha sido un impulso... incontrolable. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

En esta ocasión, señaló sin tocarlo el borde de un apósito color carne que asomaba por encima de la goma del biquini, justo a la altura del hueso de la cadera.

–¡Nada! –respondió ella con brusquedad, aunque enseguida añadió en un tono más suave–: Me quemé el otro día con unas gotas de agua hirviendo.

–Cuánto lo siento. ¿Sabías que a muchas mujeres les gusta hacerse un tatuaje exactamente en ese mismo lugar? –comentó Shaoran como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Apuesto a que tú has visto unos cuantos –replicó ella cortante antes de volver a su papel de dama encantadora–. Hien habla siempre de tu éxito entre el público femenino y de tus numerosas conquistas. Te admira un montón. No sé si debería sentirme celosa, la verdad.

De nuevo, emitió aquella risita de miss Sin Cerebro 2020. En ese instante apareció Wei con su expresión más sombría y un inmenso vaso de limonada muy fría, coronado por una pajita rosa fluorescente, que dispuso en una mesa auxiliar colocada junto a la hamaca. Su presencia rompió la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

–Señorito Shaoran, un hombre vestido de forma extraña pregunta por usted –anunció con su gesto habitual, entre severo y desaprobador.

–Ahora mismo voy. Gracias, Wei. Hasta luego, Ying Fa.

–Ying –repitió ella con paciencia, al tiempo que le lanzaba la más hechicera de sus sonrisas.

–Será mejor que demos un paseo por el jardín mientras hablamos. Así nadie nos molestará.

Se alejaron de la casa por el caminito de grava que rodeada el extenso jardín.

–Hace calor.

Era la cuarta vez que el hombre repetía aquella cantinela, y el pañuelo, no muy limpio, que se había pasado por la calva en cada una de las ocasiones estaba empapado. Wei tenía razón, aquel hombre vestía de forma extraña. Su camisa hawaiana en tonos amarillos y negros, con una empanadilla de sudor debajo de cada axila, no pegaba ni con cola con los pantalones azul loro tropical, y las horripilantes pero frescas sandalias de cuero marrón –estilo Moisés en su momento cumbre «mecargolastablasdelaleyporqueyolovalgo»– desentonaban también con el resto del conjunto.

Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan casi siempre, y aunque aquel tipo parecía una mezcla extraña entre turista y pobre de pedir, en realidad era un detective privado de lo más profesional, cuyos servicios había utilizado Shaoran en varias ocasiones.

–No existe ninguna Ynig Fa Wang en Japon. En Hong Kong hay unas cuantas, pero ninguna coincide con las características de la persona que nos ocupa en este momento.

Aunque Shaoran había esperado algo parecido desde que Hien le comunicó, emocionado, la noticia de su próximo matrimonio, notó un ligero pinchazo de lástima al pensar en el dolor que le iba a causar aquella noticia a su ahijado.

–¿Ha descubierto su verdadera identidad?

–Aún no, pero estoy en ello y no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo.

–Y del negocio, ¿ha averiguado algo?

–He tenido acceso a todos los contratos de locales en alquiler de Tomoeda y no hay ninguno a su nombre. También he seguido la pista a las empresas que han ido apareciendo durante mi investigación y la señorita Wang no está relacionada con ninguna de ellas.

–Puede que tenga un hermano. Un tal Touya.

El calvo tomó nota, diligente, en una libreta que había sacado del bolsillo de su camisa y que se caía a pedazos. Al notar una vez más las brillantes gotas de agua que afloraban en su frente, más que despejada, con la perseverancia del rocío de la mañana, Shaoran se apiadó de él y decidió regresar a la casa.

–Buen trabajo. Ande, vaya a la cocina y pídale a un tipo con pinta de maestro de ceremonias en un funeral de tercera que le dé un vaso de limonada.

–Muchas gracias, señor Li. En cuanto sepa algo más, me pondré en contacto con usted.

De pronto, una sombra gigantesca surgió detrás de una de las curvas del sendero de grava y Ying no pudo reprimir un grito.

–¡Ah, qué susto me has dado!

–No sabía que habías decidido dar un paseo. Reconozco que con la luna llena resulta bastante romántico, pero me extraña no ver a Hien a tu lado.

–En realidad, he salido a llamar por teléfono. No sé qué pasa pero, en ocasiones, la cobertura no es muy buena en la casa.

–¿Llamabas a tu hermano?

–Sí, lo he intentado varias veces, pero no he conseguido hablar con él. Vaya, empieza a refrescar, será mejor que regrese.

–Espera.

La mano masculina se cerró en torno a su brazo, sin apretar, pero con la suficiente firmeza para hacer que se detuviera. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en el rostro de Ying; sin embargo, el de Shaoran quedaba en penumbra.

–¿Querías algo?

–Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti, Ying Fa.

–Yin –lo corrigió ella de manera automática–. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Cómo os conocisteis Hien y tú? Sé que es algo relacionado con el coche, pero desconozco los detalles.

–Ocurrió una mañana. Él frenó antes de entrar en una rotonda y yo no pude evitar chocar contra él. Por suerte, iba muy despacio y su coche tan sólo sufrió un ligero arañazo en el parachoques. –Shaoran adivinó, más que vio, la expresión soñadora en sus ojos mientras hablaba–: Insistí en dar parte a mi seguro, pero ya conoces a Hien, es tan caballeroso...

–Mucho.

–Aparcamos los coches y nos fuimos a tomar un café y..., bueno, fue un flechazo.

–Igual que un cuento de hadas.

A pesar de la fuerte dosis de sarcasmo que encerraban sus palabras, ella no se dio por enterada.

–Y que lo digas. A veces me siento como la Bella Durmiente.

Shaoran colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, alzó su rostro hacia él y susurró con voz ronca:

–¿Te despertó con un beso?

Sin previo aviso, bajó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre los labios suaves y sensuales, que respondieron instintivamente.

Por un momento, lo sorprendió su dulzura y la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro con un encaje perfecto pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a convertir aquel beso inocente en una caricia más intensa, la palma de una mano chocó contra su mejilla con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar.

–¡Oh, Hien! –Ying, que lo había visto llegar con el rabillo del ojo, se alejó de Shaoran y se arrojó, llorosa, sobre el pecho de su prometido, donde se acurrucó sin dejar de temblar–. No quería preocuparte, pero tu tío lleva unos días acosándome y yo..., yo no sabía qué hacer. Lo último que deseo es montar un escándalo, ya me conoces.

Hien la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y dirigió a su padrino una mirada cargada de desprecio, cuyo efecto se perdió por completo en la oscuridad nocturna.

–Jamás habría esperado eso de ti, Shaoran. Me has decepcionado profundamente. Es más, me veo obligado a pedirte que abandones la casa. –Su tono rezumaba una dignidad herida que movía al aplauso.

–No me vengas con ésas, Hien, que esto no es «Gran Hermano» –replicó su padrino, que estaba de un humor tormentoso, sin dejar de frotarse la dolorida mejilla–. Siento haber besado a tu novia, ha sido un impulso incontrolable, pero, tranquilo, no volverá a repetirse.

–Es a ella a quien debes pedirle disculpas. Si Ying te perdona, te doy mi palabra de caballero de que no volveré a mencionar el asunto.

Conocedor de la cabezonería de su ahijado, Shaoran llegó a la conclusión de que no le quedaba otra salida que hacer lo que le pedía, pero se prometió que la cosa no quedaría así. Él no era un hombre clemente, y estaba decidido a hacerle pagar con creces a esa..., esa..., a esa impostora aquella brutal bofetada a la menor oportunidad. Así pues, rechinando los dientes, masculló:

–Perdóname, Ying Fa. Ha sido un impulso del momento que no volverá a repetirse.

En esta ocasión, ni siquiera la escasa claridad pudo esconder la mirada burlona que ella le lanzó desde el seguro refugio de los brazos de su novio, y que hizo que la sangre de Shaoran alcanzara el grado de ebullición.

–¿Tú qué dices, querida?

–Por supuesto que te perdono, Shaoran. –Su voz rezumaba dulzura–. Conozco bien el efecto que la luna llena puede llegar a ejercer en un hombre tan romántico como tú.

Una vez más, la mirada de Hien al oír sus palabras –en esta ocasión, de puro asombro– pasó desapercibida.

«Me las pagarás, pequeña embaucadora. Nadie se ríe de Shaoran Li.»

Sin embargo, a pesar de la rabia que lo reconcomía por dentro, contestó con calma:

–Muchas gracias, Ying Fa. Eres muy buena.

Por supuesto, en lo que concernía a Hien, su sarcasmo también se perdió en la noche.

–Ya lo creo, cariño, no hay otra como tú.

–No digas tonterías, mi amor.

El brazo de Hien rodeó la cintura femenina y los prometidos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa muy acaramelados. Unos metros más allá, ella se volvió hacia Shaoran, que permanecía observándolos de pie en mitad del sendero, y exclamó derrochando encanto:

–¡Ah, Shaoran, y no lo olvides: llámame Ying!

Faren sufría en silencio al ver la educada frialdad con la que su hijo se dirigía a Shaoran. El cambio de actitud era patente; de una admiración rayana en la idolatría había pasado a ese gélido desprecio que provocaba en su madre tal ansiedad que su necesidad de comer aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el punto de que Wei había decidido, motu proprio, colocar la bollería y las galletas a buen recaudo.

Durante las comidas, la conversación era tensa y no se le escapaba el modo en que Ying Fa observaba a su hermano, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión asustada, como un cervatillo que espera un ataque inminente. Y Shaoran..., la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su impenetrable hermano; lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que estaba furioso. Bajo los pesados párpados que velaban su mirada, los ojos, Ambar, ardían con un fulgor interno que ella, que había sido testigo de aquel fenómeno en más de una ocasión mientras crecían, sabía que no auguraba nada bueno.

–¿Quieres un té, querida?

–Es una idea magnífica, gracias, Faren.

Con la precisión de un alma en pena invocada en una sesión de espiritismo, Wei se materializó cargado con una bandeja llena de bocados exquisitos que empezó a colocar frente a Ying.

Faren acarició con la mirada melancólica las deliciosas tartaletas de limón, los esponjosos éclairs rellenos de crema de café, el exquisito bizcocho de calabaza que era la especialidad de Nina, la cocinera, y luego miró con aborrecimiento el platito junto a su taza en el que dos rebanadas de pan tostado, sin gota de mantequilla, se burlaban de ella con crueldad. Una vez más, envidió el metabolismo de su futura nuera, que podía comer como un gremlin después de medianoche sin engordar ni un gramo; definitivamente, Dios era un ser injusto.

–¿Otra tartaleta? –La pregunta sonó casi como un sollozo.

Pero Ying, sin percatarse del drama que estaba teniendo lugar delante de sus narices, asintió en el acto.

–¡Hay que ver el hambre que da ir de compras! ¡Está todo de muerte! –exclamó con la boca llena. Al notar la mirada sorprendida de la madre de Hien, tragó con rapidez y añadió en tono recatado, sin dejar de limpiarse las comisuras de la boca a base de delicados toquecitos con la punta de la servilleta bordada–: La verdad, Fanren, no sé cómo puedes hacer régimen teniendo delante semejantes delicias.

Durante unos segundos, su anfitriona la odió con toda su alma, un odio que la inundó con la fuerza de una ola del tamaño de un tsunami. Sin embargo, Faren hizo un esfuerzo para hacer aquellos destructivos sentimientos a un lado; al fin y al cabo, Ying Fa no tenía la culpa de que la grasa se pegara a sus caderas con la determinación de una lapa.

–Yo ya me he terminado mis tostadas, si quieres nos sentamos en el sofá y charlamos un ratito –dijo al ver que Ying, tras repetir de tarta y zamparse cinco pastelillos más, daba el último sorbo a su segunda taza de té.

La temperatura era muy agradable, así que permanecieron allí un buen rato, conversando con animación sobre ciertos detalles de la ceremonia y el banquete, hasta que, de repente, la madre de su prometido le preguntó en un tono casual, que hablaba por sí solo del interés que sentía por la cuestión:

–¿Ocurre algo entre Shaoran y Hien? Me da la sensación de que mi hijo no está tan contento con su visita como en otras ocasiones.

Ying Fa le lanzó una mirada calculadora por debajo de las oscuras pestañas antes de contestar en tono risueño:

–Nada de lo que preocuparse, Faren. Un desacuerdo sin importancia.

–Qué raro..., esos dos no suelen discutir nunca.

Al ver su expresión de intranquilidad, Ying trató de llevar la conversación a un terreno menos espinoso.

–Shaoran es un hombre muy interesante, ¿verdad? No entiendo que un prestigioso psiquiatra tan atractivo como él no se haya casado aún. Por lo que cuenta Hien, las chicas deben de rifárselo.

–Sí, mi hermano tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres –afirmó Faren sombría.

–Igual cuando nos oiga a Hien y a mí darnos el «sí, quiero» se anima a dar el paso.

–Lo dudo. Shaoran ha jurado que jamás se casará.

Ying arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas.

–Un poco radical, ¿no?

–Sí, pero es así. Mi hermano utiliza a las mujeres hasta que se cansa de ellas, lo cual no suele tardar mucho tiempo en ocurrir. Imagino que es por lo de su madre.

Los ojos verdes de Ying Fa relucieron llenos de curiosidad, pero sin decir nada esperó a que la otra continuara. Faren, quien, después de la comida, de lo que más disfrutaba era de un buen cotilleo, continuó con su relato diciéndose para apaciguar su conciencia que Ying Fa ya era casi de la familia.

–Verás –bajó mucho la voz–, la madre de Shaoran estaba...

Se llevó el índice a la sien en un gesto de lo más expresivo.

–¡¿Loca?!

–¡Shhh!

–Perdona. –Ying empezó a susurrar a su vez–: ¿Quieres decir que, a veces, se le iba un poco la cabeza?

–No. Quiero decir que estaba como un cencerro.

–¿Tanto?

Faren asintió muy seria y abundó aún más en la cuestión:

–Como las maracas de Machín.

–Y ¿por eso se hizo psiquiatra? ¿Para curarla?

–Para curarla no creo, porque cuando Shaoran acabó la especialidad su madre hacía ya muchos años que estaba criando malvas.

–¡Jo... petas!

–Sí.

–¿Lo maltrataba?

–No, no van por ahí los tiros. No era violenta ni nada de eso. Al parecer, tenía un trastorno de personalidad. Shaoran nunca me ha explicado muy bien en qué consiste pero, a juzgar por los altibajos que tenía, debía de ser agotador convivir con ella. Vamos, que puedo comprender perfectamente que mi padre decidiera irse al otro barrio al ver por dónde soplaba el viento. Eso sí, Ieran era una belleza. Alta, morena, elegante... Recuerdo cómo me la quedaba mirando boquiabierta, hasta que ella me gritaba que desapareciera de su vista de una puñetera vez. En el fondo, la culpa la tuvo mi padre; ya se sabe cómo son los hombres... –hizo un gesto vago con la mano–, sólo comen por los ojos. Mi madre, en cambio, puede que no fuera muy guapa pero, al menos, tenía la cabeza en su sitio.

Aunque a Faren le habría encantado seguir contando y a Ying continuar escuchando, el inconfundible clic-cloc de los zapatos de golf de Hien sobre la piedra del porche las hizo cambiar de asunto en el acto.

La vida social de Ying Fa y su novio era intensa. Cuando no era una cena en casa de unos amigos, era un baile benéfico en favor de los niños pobres; así que pocas veces regresaban a la casa antes de las tres de la madrugada. A pesar de que aún le quedaba cierto resquemor por lo ocurrido aquella noche de luna llena, Diego había invitado a Shaoran a acompañarlos en numerosas ocasiones, pero éste siempre se negaba con la excusa de que aún tenía varios artículos pendientes.

Uno de esos días en que Shaoran se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en la habitación a la que su hermana llamaba algo pretenciosamente la biblioteca, los oyó regresar de una de sus juergas nocturnas. La puerta estaba entreabierta y, en cuanto llegó hasta él la voz pomposa de su sobrino, apagó la luz del flexo y se quedó muy quieto, escuchando con descaro la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado.

–Has estado fantástica, Ying. Todo el mundo me envidia.

–Oh, Hien, cariño, tú sí que eres fantástico.

–Mi amor...

Ahora la voz de Hien sonaba muy ronca, y Shaoran oyó los inconfundibles sonidos de dos personas besándose apasionadamente, aunque, apenas unos segundos después, volvió a oír a la prometida de su ahijado:

–Cariño..., cariño..., será mejor que lo dejemos... Cariño... ¡Hien, para ahora mismo! –Luego, de nuevo en un tono mucho más dulce–: Sabes de sobra que tus besos me hacen perder la cabeza, chiquitín, y quiero mantener la promesa que me hice a mí misma de no hacer el amor contigo hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

El sonoro suspiro que lanzó su novio debió de dejarle los pulmones sin gota de aire.

–Es que eres tan hermosa, Ying. Tengo tantas ganas de estar junto a ti frente al altar, tú con tu hermoso vestido blanco y yo con mi elegante chaqué, y hacerte mía por fin...

–¡Ay, Hien, no pienso en otra cosa!, pero ahora será mejor que subas a tu cuarto. Yo me quedo un rato más. Trataré de ponerme en contacto con Touya, empiezo a estar muy preocupada.

Una vez más, Hien soltó otro de aquellos suspiros con fuerza de vendaval.

–Un besito pequeñito y me voy, vidita, te lo prometo, sólo un besito pequeñito...

–¡Venga, ya está! Hala, hala, que es tarde, a dormir, chiquitín.

Unos minutos después, tras un intenso tira y afloja del que Shaoran sólo pudo distinguir algunos murmullos ahogados, oyó el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de una exclamación de fastidio que resonó con claridad en el silencio reinante:

–¡Qué tío más plasta!

Justo en ese momento, Ying apretó el interruptor y la luz bañó con intensidad hasta el último rincón de la estancia. Al descubrir la alta figura de Shaoran con las caderas apoyadas contra el escritorio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con ademán relajado, se llevó la mano al suyo, asustada.

–¿El chiquitín es un plasta?

Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados con descuido, lo que dejaba al descubierto el cuello moreno y buena parte de su pecho. Bajo los pesados párpados, los ojos ambarinos, que no se apartaban de ella, tenían un brillo diabólico.

–¿Perdona? –Ying Fa compuso su expresión más inocente, en un intento de ganar algo de tiempo.

–Me ha parecido oír que llamabas plasta a tu prometido. Qué desilusión. –Shaoran sacudió la cabeza con fingido pesar–. Y yo que pensaba que erais una de las parejas más enamoradas que había conocido jamás...

–¡Ah, no te había entendido! –Ying le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes–. Por supuesto que no hablaba de Hien; me refería a Touya, mi hermano. Por más que lo llamo, no coge el teléfono.

–¡Eres rápida!

¿Era admiración lo que asomaba en sus palabras? A juzgar por la mueca de desprecio que esbozaron a continuación los labios, finos y algo crueles, no del todo.

–¿Y tú, Shaoran? ¿No podías dormir? Pobrecito mío, ¿no será la mala conciencia?

Aquel mohín mimoso en su boca provocativa desencadenó una reacción más intensa de la que ella habría deseado. Muy despacio, Shaoran se irguió en toda su estatura y se acercó a ella con aire amenazador. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia y la examinó de arriba abajo, insolente, mientras ella sostenía su mirada reprimiendo las ganas, casi incontrolables, de dar un paso atrás.

–Estás muy segura de ti misma.

–Y ¿eso es malo?

–Depende.

El escote palabra de honor del vestido dejaba a la vista el cuello, largo y esbelto, y unos hombros aterciopelados del mismo tono dorado claro que las largas piernas. Los ojos enormes lo miraban expectantes, invitándolo a zambullirse en ellos. La melena castaña caía en suaves ondas hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, y la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo arrancaba destellos cobrizos de sus cabellos cada vez que movía la cabeza. Sin poder contener el impulso, Shaoran alargó la mano, capturó una de las sedosas guedejas entre sus dedos morenos y empezó a juguetear con ella.

–Hien tiene razón, eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida.

Su voz de bajo tenía un matiz hipnótico, y Ying trató de romper el hechizo con un comentario burlón:

–Espero que no pretendas repetir la escena del otro día. Hoy no hay luna llena, así que no tienes excusa.

–Tranquila, no voy a besarte. –Tiró un poco más fuerte de sus cabellos y, aunque no le dolió, ella sintió que estaba atrapada.

–¡Qué alivio! –exclamó desafiante–. Si no, me habría visto obligada a contárselo a mi novio, y estoy segura de que, en esta ocasión, te habría puesto de patitas en la calle.

–Mi querida Ying Fa o, a lo mejor, debería decir «mi querida Sakura». Sakura Kinomoto..., muy apropiado.

Notó que las pupilas femeninas se dilataban ligeramente y eso fue todo; su rostro no cambió de color y mantuvo una expresión serena. A Shaoran no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, alias Ying Fa Wang, los tenía bien puestos.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –Alzó la barbilla retadora–. ¿Continuar lo que empezó aquella noche en el jardín?

–¿Estarías dispuesta?

–¿Serías capaz de aprovecharte de la mujer de la que tu ahijado está enamorado?

–¿La misma mujer que responde a un nombre falso y que no le ha contado más que mentiras desde el principio?

Sakura exhaló un profundo suspiro, como si aquel duelo verbal ya la estuviera cansando.

–Negociemos.

Esta vez sí que destelló un chispazo de admiración en los ojos ambar.

–¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para conseguir mi silencio?

Ella consideró la cuestión con total seriedad.

–Tengo la impresión de que voy a perder de todos modos. Me pidas lo que me pidas, siempre penderá sobre mí la famosa espada de Damocles. Es una sensación poco tranquilizadora, la verdad. En fin, acabemos de una vez, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?

–¿Por qué querría acostarme con una mujer mentirosa y manipuladora?

–¿No quieres? –En esta ocasión, su asombro fue tan genuino que Shaoran estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–No –respondió, aunque sabía bien que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba fue la alegre carcajada que lanzó aquella desconcertante mujer.

–No te lo vas a creer, pero eres el primer tipo que conozco que no quiere hacérselo conmigo.

Lo dijo tan convencida que saltaba a la vista que no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza que alguien pudiera tacharla de engreída.

–Y ¿te has acostado con todos los demás?

–Por ahora nunca me he ido a la cama con un hombre con el que no haya deseado hacerlo.

A un psiquiatra de su experiencia no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que no mentía.

–¿Por eso no duermes en el mismo dormitorio que Hien?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Me cae bien tu sobrino, pero no me atrae sexualmente.

–¿Y después de la boda? ¿Cómo ibas a obviar esa parte tan importante del matrimonio?

–No tengo la menor intención de casarme con Hien.

–Así que lo único que deseas de él es el préstamo que te va a hacer para inaugurar esa tienda fantasma.

–Parece que ya lo sabes todo. –Una vez más, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–También sé que tu hermano no es corresponsal de guerra, sino un chorizo de poca monta que, en estos momentos, está en paradero desconocido después de un pequeño roce con unos amigos poco recomendables.

Aquel inesperado comentario la hizo reaccionar y, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, él notó que lo miraba con cierto temor.

–Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto.

Shaoran tiró un poco más fuerte del mechón que mantenía enrollado alrededor del dedo y ella se vio obligada a inclinar la cabeza para evitar el dolor.

–No estás en buena posición para dar órdenes.

–Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Él tardó un rato en contestar.

–Quiero que desaparezcas. Hien será un imbécil pero, al fin y al cabo, la familia es la familia.

–Verás, necesito el dinero. –Los dientes, pequeños y blancos, se clavaron en su labio inferior durante un instante, pero ésa fue la única señal de nerviosismo–. He invertido unos cuantos meses trabajando en este asunto y no me parece justo que ahora tenga que irme con las manos vacías.

–No sabía que embaucar a un hombre haciéndole creer que estás enamorada de él para obtener un préstamo mediante engaños y mentiras fuera un trabajo exactamente.

–Para mí sí lo es.

Su frialdad lo enfureció.

–Y ¿qué pasa con Hien? ¿No sientes ni siquiera un ápice de lástima por él? El pobre está loco por ti.

–¿Quieres la verdad, o prefieres que sea políticamente correcta y te dé una versión edulcorada, llena de arcoíris y corazones de color rosa?

–La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

–Hien no me da ninguna pena. Las relaciones personales son una jungla en las que uno siempre quiere algo del otro. En este caso, yo quiero parte del dinero de tu sobrino; es más que evidente que a él le sobra, y yo, la verdad sea dicha, lo necesito con cierta urgencia. A cambio, lo dejo jugar con la idea de convertirse en mi dueño y señor. –Sus labios esbozaron una suave sonrisa cargada de desdén–. En realidad, él no me conoce lo más mínimo, no sabe nada de mí y, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera le interesa. Simplemente, está deslumbrado por mi apariencia física y la manera en que halago su ego sin parar. Yo tiro la caña al mar, y no es culpa mía si algún pez con poco cerebro se deja tentar por el cebo.

Los inquietantes ojos oscuros permanecían clavados en ella con fijeza. Sakura trató de adivinar los pensamientos ocultos tras los pesados párpados, pero no lo consiguió.

–No eres más que una mujerzuela –dijo él, al fin, en un tono desapasionado. Luego, con la misma voz fría y sin inflexiones, añadió–: Bien, te diré lo que quiero. Quiero que te inventes una buena excusa para convencer a Hien de que no puedes casarte con él, de lo contrario, yo mismo haré que abra los ojos de una forma un poco más brusca. Eso sirve también para mi hermana. Me he dado cuenta de que te ha cogido cariño y no quiero que sufra más de lo necesario.

Al oír sus palabras, Sakura apretó los labios, se apartó de él y caminó hasta el escritorio, dandole la espalda a Shaoran. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de caoba y, sin volverse, preguntó con suavidad:

–¿Cuánto me pagarás a cambio de desaparecer sin armar jaleo?

De pronto, notó el calor del cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda y dio un respingo; no lo había oído acercarse. Al instante, dos manos muy bronceadas se apoyaron sobre la mesa a ambos lados de las suyas, cerrándole la salida. Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído:

–Jamás he tenido que pagar a una mujer para conseguir lo que quiero.

Sakura trató de ignorar el estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo y logró que su voz sonara calmada.

–¿Y si le digo a Hien que todo lo que dices es mentira? Después de lo que ocurrió la otra noche, es más que probable que sea a mí a quien crea.

Shaoran pegó las caderas a su trasero aún más, y su cálido aliento agitó un pequeño mechón de brillantes cabellos mientras musitaba en su oído con voz sedosa:

–Harás lo que te he dicho o, si no, me encargaré de que los tipos que lo buscan averigüen el paradero de tu hermano...

Al psiquiatra no le pasó por alto la súbita rigidez de su cuerpo. Había acertado de pleno, se dijo complacido. Estaba casi seguro de que cualquier otra amenaza la habría hecho lanzar una carcajada desafiante, pero desde el principio había notado que, si había una persona por la que Sakura Kinomoto experimentaba algo remotamente parecido a un sentimiento humano, esa persona no era otra que aquel hermano suyo que, en palabras del detective, se orientaba con la habilidad de un pez en las aguas más turbias.

–¿Seguro que no tienes ganas de acostarte conmigo?

Shaoran frotó su erección contra sus nalgas antes de responder, sacando un enorme sonrojo a Sakura, el cual intento esconder ocultando su rostro detrás de su melena castaña al agachar un poco la cabeza para darse tiempo de recomponerse ante esa sensación de anhelo que sentía en su vientre.

–Muy seguro.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él. A pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados y la excitación de él era inconfundible, alzó la mirada y anunció con serenidad:

–Entonces haré lo que me pides. Mañana me marcharé. Ahora suéltame, por favor.

En vez de obedecer, él enmarcó el precioso rostro con sus manos de dedos largos y elegantes y clavó las pupilas en las suyas. Un mechón de pelo chocolate había resbalado sobre su frente, y los ojos ambarinos ardían con un fuego perverso.

–De pronto se me ha ocurrido que quizá sí que te haga una proposición. Antes de irte, ven a verme y hablaremos de negocios.

Sin más, se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y dibujó con la punta de la lengua el contorno de su boca.

–Eres muy dulce –afirmó con voz ronca antes de soltarla.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

 **Wao... que intenso ese "ultimo encuentro"**

 **Que creen que seguirá ahora, hasta aquí se verán nuestros protagonistas?**

 **como sera el próximo encuentro?**


	4. Un empleo distinto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen mas la trama si (es adaptacion de una historia pero he puesto mucho de mi en ella)**

 **ALINA 0404: Hien y su mama si dan un poco de penita pero eso se repara mas delante... jejeje...**

 **miyu102: Aqui esta el siguiente capi. Disfrutalo, aqui te enteras de la propuesta (que quiza no es lo que esperabas por el momento pero se pondrá mejor, lo prometo).**

 **Lilith evil: Hola. tome las ideas de un libro de una novela romántica que me regalaron, pero no copie la historia de otro autor, me gustaron las personalidades de los personajes y las adapte a nuestros héroes. Habiendo aclarado esto les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **A disfrutar...**

* * *

MI LINDA TRAMPOSA

Capitulo 3

Un empleo diferente

\- Wou pero que frio hace!- Sakura entraba a su pequeño, muy pequeño departamento en Tokio.

Estaba calada hasta los huesos y lo único que quería era darse una ducha caliente, pero la bendita caldera había elegido dar su último suspiro justo en el mes de noviembre más frío del que se tenía noticia en Tokio desde hacía más de veinte años y, por supuesto, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de cambiarla.

Su casero sí podía permitirse ese lujo, a juzgar por la cantidad de pisos patera y su sistema de «camas calientes» que le rendía abultados ingresos cada fin de mes, pero no pensaba tomarse la molestia de pedírselo; sabía bien que se limitaría a mirarla con sus ojillos lujuriosos y a decirle que ella se retrasaba demasiado con el pago del alquiler.

Tiritando, metió dos troncos en el interior de la estufa de hierro, el único sistema de calefacción de que disponía aquella decrépita buhardilla, y se fue despojando de las prendas empapadas a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus dedos entumecidos.

Por Dios!, tenía ganas de llorar.

Como de costumbre, volvía a cumplirse aquella ley impepinable que enunció en su día Edward A. Murphy Jr.:

 _«Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal»._

En su vida todo salía mal.

 _«¡Basta de autocompasión!»_ , se reconvino a sí misma enfadada, y trató de animarse recitando la letra de una canción de Bebe que se había convertido en su particular mantra para invocar el optimismo:

 _«Hoy vas a mirar pa'lante, que pa'trás ya te dolió bastante...».(1)*_

Lo malo era que, cada vez más a menudo, tenía la horrible sensación de que ese «pa'lante» sólo era más de lo mismo.

Miró el cucharón de madera que estaba tirado en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta de que aún lo apretaba en la mano cuando había echado a correr bajo la lluvia en dirección a su casa. También estaba mojado y, a la escasa luz de la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo, era difícil apreciar si las manchas oscuras que tenía eran de agua o de sangre.

–¡Maldito idiota! –masculló entre dientes - Se merecía que le hubiera abierto la cabeza.

No era la primera vez en su agitada carrera laboral que había tenido que defenderse y, seguramente, no sería la última. Había notado aquella mirada lasciva desde el primer momento en que los ojos porcinos se posaron en ella, por eso no la había cogido por sorpresa. Previsora, había ido dejando posibles armas _antisalidos_ en ciertos lugares estratégicos en los que le pareció que tenía más posibilidades de ser atacada por ese cerdo. El cucharón de madera lo había dejado encima de uno de los barriles de cerveza del cuartito del sótano que hacía las veces de almacén.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír sin ganas. Fue la _señorita Kinomoto_ , en el almacén, con el cucharón de madera. Parecía una de aquellas interminables partidas de _Clue_ que solía echar con su hermano Touya cuando eran niños. La víctima –aunque cuando se alejó de allí soltando improperios no paraba de retorcerse en el suelo, aullando de dolor– había sido el señor Hamada, el hijo del dueño del restaurant.

Otro trabajo a la basura. Con la crisis cada vez le costaba más encontrar uno, y la verdad era que, por _h_ o por _y_ , no solían durarle demasiado.

Se puso un pijama manta que imitaba la piel de una cebra, horroroso pero calentito, y unos gruesos calcetines. Cogió una toalla del minúsculo cuarto de baño y se la enrolló en el pelo para evitar que le goteara sobre los hombros. Con rapidez, tendió la ropa mojada encima de las dos únicas sillas del mobiliario –el piso de veinticinco metros cuadrados, según el dueño, aunque ella tenía sus dudas, no le daba para desplegar un tendedero– y, en cuanto terminó, puso una taza de agua a hervir en el pequeño microondas que ocupaba la mayor parte de la encimera de aquella cocina tamaño pitufo con raquitismo.

En cuanto estuvo listo el té, tomo un paquete de galletas, lo llevó todo a la mesita que estaba frente al incómodo sofá cama, donde se derrumbó agotada, y se echó una manta por encima de las piernas. Empezaba a sentirse en la gloria, dando pequeños sorbitos de té hirviente mientras la temperatura de su sangre comenzaba a subir unos grados, cuando oyó el golpeteo insistente de unos nudillos sobre la puerta de entrada. Fastidiada, apartó la manta y se puso en pie trabajosamente; después del rifirrafe con aquel hijo de perra, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

–¿Quién es?

–El hombre de tu vida.

Soltó de golpe el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo hasta entonces, abrió la puerta y recibió a su indeseada visita con un bufido de exasperación.

–¿Qué quieres ahora, Takashi? Y te advierto que me dan ganas de hacer una rima fácil.

–¿Uh?

Sakura suspiró; a esas alturas, ya debería saber que su vecino era incapaz de entender nada que no le hubiera deletreado previamente.

–Anda, pasa.

A pesar del frío que hacía, Takashi sólo llevaba puesta una de sus habituales camisetas ajustadas que los descomunales bíceps –daba la sensación de que algún niño los hubiera hinchado con una bomba de bicicleta– parecían a punto de reventar. Aunque no era feo, su vecino era bajito, y la descripción «más ancho que largo» cobraba todo su significado aplicada a él.

–Te he traído un regalo.

Sus palabras la enternecieron. Después de aquel día espantoso, aquello resultaba una novedad tan inesperada como bienvenida. Cogió el paquete envuelto con un papel bastante cursi lleno de corazones púrpuras y dorados y lo rasgó impaciente. Con un dedo, levantó el ultraminúsculo tanga rojo y puso cara de asco.

–Precioso.

–También lo había de chocolate, pero a mí me va más la fresa.

–Genial. Gracias por la información.

–¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año?

–Takashi, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

La punta de una lengua rosada asomó entre los labios masculinos mientras el tipo iniciaba una trabajosa cuenta con los dedos.

–Diez..., no, espera. Tres..., seis... ¡Once meses! –exclamó triunfante.

–Ya ves, ha pasado casi un año desde que me mudé. Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿cuántas veces he aceptado alguna de tus invitaciones?

–Ehh... –Se concentró con intensidad–. ¿Ninguna?

–Pues eso, que no insistas, machote.

–¡Guapa, trae un salero!

–¡Y otra cerveza, preciosidad!

Aquellos cuatro idiotas le estaban dando la tarde. Desde que se habían sentado a la mesa no habían parado de llamarla con cualquier excusa, pero no se atrevía a darles un corte porque su jefe no le quitaba ojo y le había costado más de dos semanas encontrar aquel trabajo.

–El salero y la cerveza. - dijo Sakura esbozando su mas dulce sonrisa.

Dejó ambas cosas en la mesa sin mucha delicadeza y, de pronto, notó el peso de una mano sobre su trasero.

–¡Pero qué buenas están las camareras en este antro, vamos a tener que venir aquí todos los días!

Sakura se apartó rabiosa y se encaró con el individuo que la había manoseado.

–¡Vuelve a tocarme y te tragas los dientes, anormal!

Perseguida por las carcajadas de los oficinistas, se alejó a coger un nuevo lote de platos que esperaban su turno sobre la barra.

–Mesa cuatro –dijo su jefe sin mirarla.

Estaba más claro que el agua que no iba a salir en su defensa.

 _«Hoy vas a mirar pa'lante..._

 _»Hoy vas a mirar pa'lante...»*_

–Qué maravilloso ambiente de trabajo. - Dijo una voz ronca que le pareció demasiado familiar.

 _Esa voz..._

–¡Tú!- Dijo con gran sorpresa al voltearse.

–¿Te sorprende verme?

Tardó un rato en organizar sus ideas antes de contestar.

–Bastante.

–¡Camarera, un poco más de vino!

–Te van a comer con patatas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y comentó, muy tranquila, antes de alejarse para servirles más vino:

–Con la sopa más bien, porque he escupido un par de veces en cada uno de sus platos.

En esta ocasión fue la carcajada de Shaoran la que la siguió hasta la mesa de los alborotadores.

–Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿a qué hora acabas?

–A las cinco. Toma, tu arroz al curry. Yo que tú estaría ojo avizor, esta mañana he encontrado dos cucarachas haciéndose unos largos en la fuente donde se guarda.

Cuando volvió para recoger la mesa, Shaoran ya se había marchado. El arroz con al curry seguía intacto, y en el platillo de las propinas, _**Ichiyō Higuchi** (2)*_ le guiñaba un ojo burlona.

–¡Agarrado de mierda!

–Me habías dicho a las cinco, he estado a punto de congelarme.

Shaoran la estaba esperando fuera del trabajo recargado en la pared con un aire bastante misterioso.

–A mi jefe se le ha ocurrido que era un buen momento para hacer el inventario de las bebidas.

–Tengo el coche aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina.

–No pienso subir a tu maldito coche.

–Quiero que vayamos a un lugar caliente y tranquilo donde podamos hablar pero, si lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos en este polígono perdido de la mano de Dios y morirnos de frío.

–Bien. Me has convencido.

El coche era amplio y confortable, y Sakura acarició con un gesto inconsciente la lujosa tapicería de cuero color crema. Hacía ya muchos días que en los únicos asientos en los que se sentaba, y eso si tenía suerte, era en los del metro.

–Hueles como si te hubieras tirado de cabeza en una freidora.

–¿Eres siempre tan encantador, o es que estás haciendo un máster en la Escuela Oficial de Idiotas?

Shaoran recogió velas.

–¿Por qué no te quedaste a escuchar mi proposición?

–Me hacía ilusión pensar que, al menos, existía un hombre en el mundo cuya voluntad no estaba dominada por ese simpático gusanito que habita entre sus piernas. Ya ves, un sueño maravilloso; no quería estropearlo.

–Así que fue por eso. Sigues creyendo que quiero acostarme contigo.

–¿No es así?

Él contestó con otra pregunta:

–¿Era necesario que les dijeras a Faren y a mi ahijado que no podías casarte porque habías tenido una revelación en un sueño y te habías dado cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí sin esperanza?

A pesar de que su semblante permanecía inexpresivo, Serena notó complacida que aquello no le había gustado ni un poquito.

–Tienes que admitir que, como excusa para anular una boda, es buenísima. La novia virginal se enamora del padrino del novio unos meses antes de la ceremonia y sale corriendo despavorida. Vamos, que me quedó de guion de comedia romántica. ¿No me digas que Hien y su madre ya no te hablan?

De pronto, la idea le pareció muy divertida y, por unos segundos, Sakura se olvidó de su apurada situación.

–¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la oyó reír con ganas con unas carcajadas tan contagiosas que él mismo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–A algún lugar cerca de tu casa.

–¿También sabes dónde vivo? –Dani frunció el ceño molesta.

–Tengo mis métodos para enterarme de las cosas que me interesan.

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio. Shaoran dejó el coche en un parking y fueron caminando hasta un Starbucks que no quedaba lejos de la buhardilla. El local estaba abarrotado de turistas que acababan de visitar el museo y de estudiantes que habían hecho alguna gestión, pero tuvieron la inmensa suerte de encontrar una mesa libre pegada a una de las cristaleras.

Sakura se hundió en el amplio sillón y se frotó las manos congeladas.

–¡Me encanta este sitio! Ahora mismo queda completamente fuera de mis posibilidades, pero me muero por el chai latte.

–Un chai latte para la señorita y para mí un espresso macchiato.

Cuando el camarero gritó su nombre, Shaoran se levantó a coger la bandeja con el pedido.

Sakura aspiró con deleite el olor especiado que despedía la bebida antes de dar un buen sorbo.

–Mmm. –Abrió los ojos muy despacio y preguntó a bocajarro–: ¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de buscarme?

–Te fuiste sin escuchar mi proposición.

–Soy toda orejas.

–Quiero que inicies una terapia conmigo.

Ella lo miró con cara de horror.

–¡Hoe, yo no estoy loca!

Shaoran se recostó en el respaldo de cuero sintético y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, lo que hizo que la tela de la elegante americana que llevaba se tensara sobre los anchos hombros. Sus ojos relucían con la misma burla maliciosa que ella recordaba tan bien.

–Casi ninguno de los pacientes que abarrotan mi consulta lo están. Simplemente, son personas que necesitan hacer algunos ajustes. Deberías sentirte halagada, Sakura; la gente espera durante meses para que les dé cita, y a ti estoy dispuesto a recibirte sobre la marcha y, además, a pagarte una buena suma por ello.

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza, haciendo como si no hubiera oído la última parte.

–¿Piensas que yo también debo hacer unos ajustes?

–Digamos que me apasiona la naturaleza humana, y esa veta tuya ligeramente amoral me intriga.

–¡Amoral! –repitió indignada–. ¿Crees que soy una persona amoral?

–No sé por qué te asusta tanto esa palabra. Los niños pequeños pueden considerarse amorales, pues aún no poseen el sentido de la moralidad.

–¡También un asesino en serie puede ser un amoral, digo yo!

–Bueno, dejemos eso. Deseo saber cosas. De tu pasado, sobre todo de tu niñez. Cómo eran tus padres, la educación que recibiste...

–Paso –lo interrumpió ella sin contemplaciones–. No soy ningún bicho raro. Puede que, cuando deseo algo con muchas ganas, no me coma mucho la cabeza a la hora de soltar alguna mentirilla sin importancia, pero yo no soy un caso patológico.

–Diez mil la hora.

–Diez mil...

Incapaz de acabar la frase, Sakura lo miró boquiabierta. Ese dinero podía solucionar algunos de sus problemas más acuciantes, como cambiar la maldita caldera, por ejemplo. Estaba hasta el gorro de salir morada de la ducha todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo, sonaba demasiado sencillo, y había algo en el tal Shaoran Li –la irritante seguridad en sí mismo, su aspecto de ir siempre una vuelta por delante que el resto de los mortales– que la hacía desconfiar. Desde que se lo presentaron aquel día en Tomoeda, supo que aquel hombre, del que Diego le había hablado con tanta admiración, no le iba a hacer la vida fácil y, por desgracia, debía de tener el poder de la clarividencia porque su presentimiento se había cumplido, inexorable. Aquel tipo había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de hacerse con un dinero fácil justo cuando casi podía palparlo en su bolsillo.

–¿Cuántas sesiones?

–Las que sean necesarias. Unas veinte para empezar, dos días a la semana, una hora más o menos. Sería ideal que vinieras a partir de las ocho de la tarde; para entonces ya habré terminado con mis pacientes habituales.

¡Doscientos mil yenasos! Sakura notó que sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la mesa y escondió la mano debajo de ella al instante. Esa suma de dinero no la ganaría con su curro en aquel bar de mala muerte ni en tres meses. Además, por lo que parecía, ni siquiera tendría que dejar su trabajo. Un pequeño fondo de emergencia; un capitalito que, conociendo a su hermano Touya como lo conocía, nunca estaba de más.

–Dijiste que tú nunca pagabas a las mujeres.

Su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

–Esto es una cuestión laboral. No tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos o con el sexo.

–¿Estás seguro de que todo esto no es una excusa para acostarte conmigo?

Los labios delgados de Shaoran se fruncieron de nuevo en una casi imperceptible mueca burlona, y negó con la cabeza.

–Está bien. Acepto –anunció ella displicente.

–Cuánto entusiasmo.

Ya podía burlarse, que ella era ignífuga. Mientras pagara aquellas sesiones para _locos_ a precio de oro, podía reírse todo lo que quisiera y ella lo acompañaría, ja, ja. Iba a ser el dinero más fácil que había ganado jamás. Rebañó con la cuchara la espuma de leche de soja que había quedado en el fondo de la taza, echó una ojeada al reloj y metió en su bolso el móvil, que había dejado encima de la mesa. Luego sacó su gorro de lana y los guantes de los bolsillos de su chaquetón y se los puso con rapidez.

–Ha sido un placer volver a verte, pero tengo que irme.

–Te llevo a tu casa.

–No es necesario, está aquí al lado. Iré andando, seguro que este frío polar me despeja la mente; si te soy sincera, aún tengo dificultades para procesar tu oferta.

Shaoran dejó un billete sobre la mesa antes de levantarse también para ponerse el abrigo y la suave bufanda de cachemir.

–Te acompaño.

–No hace fal...

No la dejó terminar. Colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y, con suavidad pero con firmeza, la empujó hacia la salida. Fuera hacía muchísimo frío, y el aliento de ambos se elevaba hacia la oscuridad del cielo nocturno con la consistencia del humo de un fumador compulsivo. A pesar de ello, mucha gente caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo.

En una de las esquinas, un negro altísimo con unas rastas cortas que parecían extrañas antenas se mantenía vigilante junto a una manta extendida en el suelo, abarrotada de CDs, que ya casi nadie compraba, y de un montón de bolsos de todos los colores, mientras voceaba con entusiasmo la bondad de su mercancía ante la indiferencia de los viandantes.

–¡Tos los éxitos de Arashi! ¡Bolsos de verdá de Louis Vuitton y de Prada!

Para ser sinceros, los bolsos eran más de estilo Luis Putón o Braga que otra cosa, pero, ante la sorpresa de su acompañante, Sakura se detuvo junto al tenderete.

–Hola, Babacar, ¿cómo van las ventas esta noche?

–Mal, mal, muy mal –repitió con su peculiar acento, aunque a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver su blanquísima dentadura, con las paletas algo separadas, cualquiera habría pensado que algún tarado acababa de comprarle veinte bolsos y cien CDs–. Todo el mundo rápido, rápido, frío de cojones. Más mejor tiempo en Senegal.

A pesar de que la adversidad debía de planear sobre su vida con la tenacidad de un buitre hambriento, soltó una carcajada llena de felicidad, y a Sakura se le ocurrió una maldad misericordiosa.

–Pues hoy es tu día de suerte. Aquí, mi amigo, es un megafán de AKB48, Hikaru Utada y... ¡Por Dios! ¿No son éstos los exitos de Ayumi Hamasaki? Se lleva los tres. Qué suerte, ¿eh, Shaoran? Justo lo que buscabas.

Resignado, Shaoran echó mano al bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta para sacar la cartera. A ver quién era el guapo que, con la inmensa sonrisa de Babacar apuntando de lleno hacia él, explicaba que aquello era tan sólo la idea que aquella exasperante mujer tenía de una broma divertida. Una mujer a la que, por momentos, no sabía si darle un par de azotes o un buen beso con lengua.

Se deshizo como pudo del efusivo agradecimiento del senegalés y, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo, caminaron hasta la siguiente calle.

–Eres muy graciosa.

–No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad? Era para demostrarte que no soy ninguna amoral. No me gusta ver que la gente pasar necesidad cuando al lado llevo a un tipo con la cartera rebosante. ¡Éste es mi hogar! Muchas gracias por acompañarme, y espero que disfrutes de este entrañable añadido a tu colección de música.

–¿No vas a invitarme a subir?

–No. Mi colección de acuarelas la están tasando en el Prado, así que en estos momentos no te la puedo enseñar.

–¿Te he dicho ya lo ingeniosa que eres? Y, además, bastante peor hablada que Ying Fa Wang, la impecable prometida que me presentó en Tomoeda mi querido ahijado.

Sakura sonrió con expresión angelical.

–Lamentablemente, la pobre y mojigata Ying Fa murió hace unas semanas. Al parecer, fue arrollada por un tipo alto, moreno y sin escrúpulos. RIP.

–Guardemos un minuto de silencio en honor a su memoria. Toma. –Le deslizó algo de color claro en el bolsillo del abrigo–. Mi tarjeta. Llámame el lunes por la mañana no más tarde de las diez. Tenemos un trato, y recuerda: sé dónde vives.

–Mmm... –Sakura puso los ojos en blanco–, ¡cómo me ponen los tipos mandones!

En pie junto a ella, Shaoran resultaba una presencia imponente muy difícil de ignorar. De pronto, alzó una mano, atrapó un mechón de pelo que escapaba del gorro de lana y, como había hecho en otra ocasión, empezó a juguetear con él mientras sus pupilas recorrían perezosas el rostro femenino.

–A mí me pone tu pelo. Me encanta el color, el tamaño, la textura..., pero no, no insistas –siguió diciendo con su acariciadora voz de bajo–, no quiero acostarme contigo.

Sakura se soltó de un tirón y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

–Veremos.

Abrió el anticuado portalón de madera con una de las llaves del abultado manojo que llevaba en la mano y desapareció en el interior del oscuro vestíbulo.

* * *

 **Ahora un poco de cultura:**

 **(1)** _«Hoy vas a mirar pa'lante, que pa'trás ya te dolió bastante...»:_ Este parte del coro de una canción dedicada a la mujer titulada "Ella" de una cantante española "Bebe" les invito a ver el vídeo, es bastante buena aunque algo vieja, jejeje comenten si ya la escucharon.

 **(2) Ichiyō Higuchi:** imagen al adverso del billete de 5000 yenes en japon. Fue una novelista japonesa, cuyo nombre de nacimiento era **Natsuko Higuchi,** pero también era conocida bajo su otro seudónimo de **Natsu Higuchi.** Especializada en cuentos, Higuchi fue una de las primeras escritoras importantes en surgir en el periodo Meiji (1868-1912), y la primera mujer escritora prominente de Japón de los tiempos modernos. Relativamente, Higuchi escribió poco debido a que tuvo una vida breve. Murió a los veinticuatro años, pero sus historias tuvieron un gran impacto el la literatura japonesa y aún es apreciada por el público japonés de hoy.


End file.
